Last Night
by paulatorres14
Summary: Puck's constant cheating finally receives a reaction from Rachel. Sam/Rachel/Santana friendship
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey guys. I haven't posted any stories in over a year, maybe two. Definitely not any Glee ones, so please take it easy on me. Thanks!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Not even this computer. D:**

Rachel POV

I walked into the choir room with Noah's, or should I say Puck's, arm around me. We had been going out for 2 months, but no matter how hard I tried, only Puck would show up to school. Noah occasionally shined through, but only during glee club. It annoyed me to no end. I was in 'like' (not love yet) with Noah, but I HATED Puck. He was an annoying, cocky bastard. When he went to the bar, (Yes, I knew. Temple to help Rabbi Greenburg? So not believable.) he would come back smirking and smelling like sex. The lipstick was just proof. He knew that I would never bring it up if I ever did notice and that I certainly wouldn't cheat on HIM. Honestly, I don't know why I haven't. He's unfaithful, and a liar. I hate him, but I love (where'd that come from?) him. Unfortunately. But I'm going to put a stop to it today. I'm singing a song about it today, and Sam has agreed to be my "other lover", not that I would cheat of course.

We sat down, and yes, I did catch that sly and proactive wink at Santana. I frowned, but said nothing. Finally, Mr. Shue walked in.

"Hello cla-" he started.

"Mr. Shue, I have a song I'd like to sing." I interrupted.

He looked annoyed but I couldn't care less. What's he going to do to me? Kick me out? Ban me from sectionals? Yeah right. I'm the star, and without me, New Directions would lose every competition. He knows that, and he knows he's screwed.

"Go ahead… Since I can't stop you anyways." he muttered.

"Ok, so this is dedicated to my boyfriend, Puck." He looked smug at first but the second he realized I had said his nickname, his smirk faltered. "It's called 'Last Night'. I hope it gets the message across."

Sam smirked as the music started.

_*Rachel singing, _(thoughts of hers while performing)*

_All I want is to be part of your weekend_

_All I need is a little bit of your time_

_Baby I'm your girl and I need some attention_

_When you ignore me I just lose my mind_

(I leaned over and shook my hair with my fingers.)

_I ain't gonna bug about you going out last night_

(He looked shocked that I knew and everyone else (except Santana) smirked a him.)

_'cause, baby, I know that I'm the only one in your sight_

(Oh so untrue.)

_ Please don't tell me nothing_

_(I) don't want to know what you did last night_

_(I) don't want to hear that you had a good time_

_(I) don't want to know if you're gonna be gone for the night, yea_

_(I) don't want to feel like I had to be there_

_(I) don't want to know about the other girls there_

_(I) just want to know that when you're around you're mine_

_I don't think that I'm being obsessive_

_No, I don't think that I'm being out of line_

_You got your space andI get to be selfish_

(All the girls in the room nodded and glared at their boyfriends)

_You'll get yours baby and I'll get mine_

(I strutted to Sam, straddled him, pulled him by his collar, leaned in as if I was to kiss him, patted his cheek, grinded on him a little, and then strutted back up to the front of the room. I winked at Puck/Noah as his glared at Sam.)

_I'm doing just fine as long as we see eye to eye_

_(you with me)_

_And no ain't nothing wrong with going out and having a good time_

_But I don't want to know nothing_

_(I) don't want to know what you did last night_

_(I) don't want to hear that you had a good time_

_(I) don't wanna know if it's all real or a lie_

_(It's so real)_

_(I) don't want to feel like I had to be there_

_(I) don't want to know about the other girls there_

_(I) just want to know that when you're around you're mine_

_At home I picture you_

_Out meeting someone new_

(The girls twirled out onto the floor and started dancing and singing back up)

_Baby got my mind going wild_

_I know your love is true_

_But what's a girl to do?_

_All I need is a sign_

_'cause I get jealous oh so jealous_

_Oh, I get jealous, don't mess me up_

_(I) don't want to know what you did last night_

_(I) don't want to hear that you had a good time_

_(I) don't wanna know if it's all real or a lie_

_(I) don't want to feel like I had to be there_

_(I) don't want to know about the other girls there_

_(I) just want to know that when you're around you're mine_

I gasped for air as everyone clapped but Noah clapped.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Puck yelled.

"What? The fact that you have sex with a new girl every night and come to me and expect me to love you? If so, I agree." I stated calmly, the eye of the storm quickly leaving me. "I DON'T EVER WANT TO FUCKING SEE YOUR LYING, CHEATING ASS AGAIN PUCK. WHEN YOU'RE WILLING TO BE THE NOAH I KNOW AND LOVE AGAIN, LET ME KNOW! UNTIL THEN, WE'RE OVER YOU BASTARD!"

I quickly stormed out of the classroom and didn't stop until I was outside and in my car. It was then the dam broke. I slouched and started crying and sobbing loudly. The passenger door opened and the person sat down and closed the door. They wrapped their arms around me and started comforting me. After a good bit of time, the tears stopped, leaving soft sobs. I wiped the excess tears off of my face and turned my head to the passenger.

"Thanks Sam." I smiled weakly and he quickly replied.

"No problem Rach. What are besties for anyway?" He paused for a second and continued. "He deserved it you know." I quietly giggled and replied in the most stuck up face I could make.

"Sammy! Why else would I do it? You know I don't waste my precious voice on just any measly boy." I held my head up and kept my tone serious as long as I could, but ended up laughing anyway.

"I'm sorry to have insulted your logic O' Musical One." He said, sticking his tongue out at me. I playfully shoved him.

"Did you happen to grab our things from the classroom?"

"Yupp. I threw it in the back already." I turned my head, and sure enough they were there.

"Kay. Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

"Everything. Being my best friend, supporting me, and buying me ice cream?" I threw the last one in, hoping he would pity me enough to buy me some. Sure enough, he sighed (good-heartedly of course) and agreed.

"Sure. Stop by the grocery store and I'll buy us some."

"Yayyy! I wuv you Sammy-bear!" I clapped my hands excitedly while teasing him. He rolled his eyes at the nickname. I started my car and pulled out of the parking lot, heading to the grocery store then to my house for my pity party with Sam. I pushed all thoughts of Noah out of my head, not wanting to cry while driving (That's dangerous!). I didn't think to look in the rearview mirror and missed the image of a certain mohawk'd guy staring longingly at my car, looking heartbroken.

**A/N: Soooooooooooooo, what you think? :D You likey? Let me know! I think this story will mainly be Puckleberry, for I love Sam/Chord too much to let him be with another. If I get enough reviews in Samchel's favor, I may re-think that though. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes by the way! Any, thanks for reading and please review. Imma need a lot of persuasion to write more, if ya know what I mean. **

**Love you all lots,**

** ~Paula :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: IM BACCKKKKKK! :P Thank you guys so much for the amazing response. EEK. I'm soo happy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I appreciate it. To SuzyQ: (Did I get that right?) I'm not offended at ALL, and I completely agree. Although, your comment did get me thinking on a new idea for a story. Maybe a story from Sam's POV if he were to be secretly in loveee with Rach, not that I'm saying he is. Plus, it'd prob. have a different ending. Not saying I am, it just sounds interesting. Disclaimer is in ch. 1. ok, so here we go…:**

Rach POV:

I woke up with a blanket around me and my head on someone's shoulder. I looked up to find my pillow's face and saw Sam. Yesterday started flashing through my mind. The song, Noah, Sam, Funny Girl, lots of tears and ice cream, and a break up. Just thinking about it made me start to tear up again. I shook me head and blinked quickly. I don't want to cry anymore. I put on a brave face, for who I don't know (my dads were out of town and Sam was still asleep), and slowly got up. When I successfully made it out of the sea of blankets without waking my best friend up, I stood and looked at Sam. He looked so peaceful. _I should let him sleep some more while I make us breakfast. _I tip-toed to the kitchen and started cooking. **(A/N: BTW, Rach isn't vegan in this story. Too complicated. She's just vegetarian.) **I was in the middle of flipping pancakes when I heard someone behind me. Startled, I spun quickly, spatula in hand, ready to hit the intruder when I remembered I had a guest.

"I surrender! I mean no harm! Please, anything but THE spatula!" Sam said, hands up. I huffed and glared at him.

"Don't scare me Samuel! I could have burned myself!" I said, gesturing to the stove behind me.

"You mean like you're burning those pancakes?" I turned and gasped at the now black pancakes. _Well, those are ruined. _The blonde took over the pancakes and I started working on the eggs and bacon (for Sam of course!).

"So, what's all this for?" He asked.

"For you. I wanted to thank you for last night. I'm not sure what I would've done without you." I replied.

"Awh, c'mon Rach. You would've done the same if I were in that position."

"And then you would have thanked me by making me breakfast." I in his face

"Fine, guilty as charged. I think you may know me too well, Rach."

"If I didn't I wouldn't be your best friend, now would I?"

"I guess." He said defeated.

We then sat down to eat. After we had finished and cleaned up, I sent him to get ready.

"Sam, go take a shower."

"You trying to say something?" He said, looking offended in a playful way.

"No, but we have to get ready for school. Do you still have those extra clothes here for emergencies?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they should be in the guest room." One of our guest rooms had officially been claimed by Sam. It was quickly becoming his bedroom away from home. He had clothes, body products, etc. already in it. All it needed was a guitar and some Avatar posters and it would officially be his original bedroom.

"Good. Now go!" I said, shooing him off to his room to get ready. It was when we were in the shower (DIFFERENT showers) that the doorbell rang. It, and the nervous boy behind it, went unanswered.

**~random scene changing line of awesomeness~**

Sam and I walked into school side by side, laughing at the Brad Pitt impression he had just done. Everyone was staring at us, probably wondering if Evanberry had replaced Puckleberry, which it hadn't. We simply ignored the stares as we stopped at my locker. He handed me my books, took part in our elaborate handshake, and headed off to his locker that was on the other half of the school with a promise of meeting me at my next class.

I was in the process of taking out my algebra book when someone slammed my locker closed, causing all my books to fall out of my arms.

"Damn it! Why can't you guys just say hi instead of slamming my locker shut! I have to re-open it now. Thanks a bunch." I spit out while I picked up my books. "Now what is so important?" I looked up at the locker-door-slammer and was shocked.

"Santana? What do you want?"

"I'm going to keep this short, just like you midget. I was impressed by the way you stood up for yourself yesterday in glee and dissed Puck. I'm here to apologize for being a bitch and to be your friend. You got that Berry?" I rolled my eyes as I re-opened my locker. Quickly, I grabbed my books and shut it. I then turned around and replied.

"First of all, you don't insult someone while apologizing and trying to be their friends. Secondly, why would I want to be your friend? You've made my life miserable since the second I walked in Freshman year. Lastly, you were the one Noah cheated on me with."

"'Cuz I'm popular, I support you instead of Puck, I'm genuinely sorry, and I'm not a bitch to my friends." Rachel stopped walking and turned around. She looked in Santana's eyes and saw no lies. Just sincerity, guilt, and the truth. She sighed, knowing that she would have to forgive Santana. It was in her nature.

"Fine. I'm going to give you a second chance, but only because I believe everyone deserves one. You screw it up, and I will never forgive you or talk to you again. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me." Santana grinned and held her pinky out.

"I won't. I pinky promise. Now can we go to math? We're gonna be late." I linked my pinky through hers and squeezed. Pinky promises were as binding as contracts. Then, she and I hooked arms and continued walking, a smile on both of our faces. I'll admit I was a little scared of how this might end, but I pushed the feeling away. If she messed this up, I watched enough crime shows to know how to get rid of a body without leaving a trace. Pezberry is on!

**~random scene changing line of awesomeness~**

After we got over the awkward part of explaining to Sam of how I had turned an enemy into a friend within a few minutes, we sat down together in math class. Sam sat to my right, Santana to my left. Everyone, even the teacher, stumbled in shock when they saw Santana sitting next to me. I think it's safe to say they were surprised. Santana yelled at them every time. It was hilarious. After 5 minutes of trying to get the class settled down, the teacher finally started the lesson. We were halfway into reviewing the Pythagorean Theory when Noah walked in. The class when silent, creepy silent. Why? Puck NEVER attended math. EVER. The teacher didn't even know him!

"Hello, how can I help you young man?" Mrs. Rosenburg asked, completely oblivious that he was supposed to be a student in this class.

"I'm Noah Puckerman. Call me Puck. I'm a student in this class." He explained, obviously uncaring.

"I believe you are mistaken. I don't have a Noah-"

"Puck" He interrupted. She continued after sending him a cold look for interrupting her.

"As I was saying, I don't have a _Puck _in this class."

"Check your attendance. I'm on it." She sent him a disbelieving look as she reached for the attendance folder.

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'm telling you, there isn't a Noah in this-" She stopped and looked up at him.

"Wait. You're THAT Noah? I thought they had put this name on here by mistake. Are you meaning to tell me you've skipped this class for over a semester?" She looked angry. REALLY angry. Everyone knew you simply did not _skip_ Mrs. Rosenburg's class. She was a nice teacher and would let yo get away with almost anything. The exception being skipping.

"Yupp." He said nonchalantly, leaning on the teacher's desk with a smirk on his face. We all eagerly awaited her response (Her face was red with anger), but she managed to choke out a few words as she calmed herself down.

"Sit. Down. Behind. Miss. Berry." Noah turned frantically when he heard my name. I guess he didn't see me when he walked in. The whole class turned to see my reaction, having heard about how Puckleberry was no more, and I groaned.

"_Rach?_" Noah whispered, shocked. Santana and Sam wrapped their arms around me. Sam whispered reassurances into my ear as Santana glared at Puck. Apparently, I didn't look very pleased at the recent turn of events, because Noah's face softened even more, hurt and guilt flashing through his eyes. I looked away from the intense looks he was giving me. Finally, calmed down, Mrs. Rosenburg responded to my look of disappointment.

"Is something wrong Rachel? You're my best student and I don't want to have any problems with you."

"No Ma'am." I said, unwilling to let my personal problems intrude on my school work.

"Okay, good. Mr. Puckerman, sit down. Now. And See me after class. We are going to have a long discussion about this."

"Whatever." He walked to the seat behind me as I tensed. He sat and was leaning up to whisper something in my ear when Santana kicked him in the you-know-whats. Sam snickered and Santana shot Sam a goofy smile. Noah glared at her after he got over the intense pain. I smirked and gave Santana a discreet high five.

"You are not to talk to Berry in public. You will make her upset and embarrass, and that will make me upset. You do not want to see an upset Santana. So shut it." She muttered threateningly. She turned to the front of the classroom where Mrs. R was writing equations down on the board, oblivious to what had just happened. I quietly thanked her and prayed for the class to be over.

**A/N: YAYYY! CH. 2 is donee! So, I plan on updating every Tuesday and Thursday when possible, around 5-6 ish. If you have any ideas for the story or lines you would like Santana to say, let me know in the reviews or PM me. I have one last thing I'd like to say. My bestest friend ever (who is now my bestest friend long-distance) is entering a contest to meet 1D. It would help tremendously if you could click on this link: ** w w w . . c o ?linkid=17700** ! *note: spaces from ****www. through ****.com**** must be deletedThat's all you have to do! CLICK! (Ends 6/27/12 on 6:59) Thank you so much. Don't forget to review my precious little dahlin! **

**Lots of lovee,**

**Paula :P**


End file.
